Invasion of the Bumblebee Scouts
by Red Witch
Summary: Gaz is forced into the scouts and even worse, Zim decides to infiltrate her troop.


**Bees ran off with the disclaimer saying I don't own any Invader Zim characters. Just another mad idea from my mad mind. IT'S MADNESS PEOPLE! **

**Invasion of the Bumblebee Scouts**

_My father is_ _going to __**pay**__ for this_, Gaz thought to herself. _I can't believe he did this to his own daughter! Dib I can see him locking up like this with all these crazy people. But not me! Not me! I will get my revenge for this injustice even if it takes me the rest of my life!_

"Come on Gaz! Put a smile on your face!" Mr. Eliot had a Bumblebee Scout Master uniform on. Which meant he was dressed like a giant bee. "Don't you know all Bumblebee Scouts should smile?"

"Don't you know that a grown man shouldn't be dressed up like an insect?" Gaz gave him a look. She was wearing the annoyingly cheerful yellow and brown vest of a Bumblebee Scout as well as a brown beret with a little bee on it.

"Come on Gaz! That's not the attitude we like to have in the hive," Mr. Eliot told her. "Your father enrolled you in the Bumblebee Scouts for a reason. You seem to have problems…socializing."

"Hey, that fat slug was asking for it!" Gaz snarled and made a fist. "Told me I was wasting my life playing video games."

"That fat slug was the janitor!" Mr. Eliot told her. "There was no reason to do what you did!"

"Please. He's a crybaby. Those scars will heal and most of his skin will grow back," Gaz snorted. "And he was almost bald anyway."

"Yes well…In order to prevent lawsuits your father decided to enroll you here so you can learn to work with others and be…somewhat normal," Mr. Eliot gulped.

"That's just stupid! Dib's done just as much damage as I have and he doesn't get enrolled in stupid scouts!" Gaz snapped.

"Well yes…However there was that whole Beaver Scout, ghost bee incident when he was five that made him permanently blacklisted from organizations like ours," Mr. Eliot sighed. "And let's face it Gaz, as much as I like your brother…He's kind of a lost cause."

"Not half as lost as **I** am!" Gaz shouted as Mr. Eliot went away. "COME ON!"

"Gather around Bumblebees!" Mr. Eliot called to the group. "Swarm around!" The girls in the troop did so. "Now we're all getting ready for the big science fair! This year's theme is Friendship in Science!"

"That's stupid," Gaz frowned.

"Says the girl who has **no **friends," A popular Bumblebee Scout said to her peers.

"You got a problem with me?" Gaz made a fist. The girls jumped back in fear.

"Gaz, now we've talked about this. Bumblebee Scouts don't threaten each other," Mr. Eliot gulped.

"Why not?" Gaz asked.

"Come on now Gaz, everyone is worth something to everyone," Mr. Eliot said cheerfully. "Remember the Official Bumblebee Scout Motto! Girls!"

All the girls except Gaz chimed in. _"Everyone is worth something! Everyone is special in their own way! Everyone can be friends! A Bumblebee Scout is…"_

"Completely brain dead," Gaz called out.

"No, Gaz. The ending goes A Bumblebee Scout makes everyone's day," Mr. Eliot sighed. "Obviously some people need a little more help than others in the making friends department. So please give this a try Gaz? And Scouts please try and make Gaz welcome and teach her the true meaning of friendship."

"That **loser?** Yeah right!" Another Scout whispered to another. Gaz growled and balled her hands into fists.

One Bumblebee Scout standing next to Gaz had a face that was covered in cookie crumbs. She looked very happy. "I am so happy to be your friend!" She cooed in a sweet voice before she giggled madly. She then laughed and fell backwards.

"Heidi, you took too many happy pills again didn't you?" Mr. Eliot sighed. "The doctor said you can only have **one** every five hours!"

"It's official. I'm in Hell," Gaz grumbled to herself. "This can not get any worse."

"Girls, before we start I'd like to introduce another new Bee to the Hive!" Mr. Eliot motioned. "Give a warm buzzing welcome to Zimella!"

"Hello!" Zim danced out wearing a blonde wig, his usual contacts with long fake eyelashes and a Bumblebee Scout dress and hat. He spoke in a very high pitched voice. "I am Zimella, a typical harmless female just like you! I want to be your friend and learn every secret there is so I can take over…I mean…be the bestest Bumblebee Scout ever! Thank you!"

"I really set myself up for that one," Gaz said.

"I like the color pink and flowers!" Zim said cheerfully in his female imitation.

"Me too!" A girl gasped.

"And I like to be pretty," Zim batted his eyes.

"I like to be pretty too!" Another girl chirped.

"So do I!" Another girl yelled.

"I don't freaking **believe** this…" Gaz was stunned. She knew people were stupid but she thought girls her age were slightly less stupid.

"Now Zimella you need to have a partner for the science fair we're holding tomorrow. Most of the other girls have partners so you might need to join a group," Mr. Eliot looked at a clipboard.

"**I'll** be her partner," Gaz said quickly.

"Gaz! I am so happy you volunteered! It's so good to see you reaching out to a fellow Bumblebee," Mr. Eliot said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, that's the idea," Gaz glared at Zimella. She made a quiet fist and softly hit her open palm. To Zim's credit, even though he saw this he made no mention of it and pretended it didn't happen.

"Okay that's settled. Girls get into your groups and go to work on your projects!" Mr. Eliot said. The girls all scattered away. Except of course Gaz, Zim and Heidi. Heidi just lay on the floor giggling madly.

"Come on Heidi. It's time to call the doctors again about lowering your medication," Mr. Eliot sighed as he picked her up and took her away. Leaving Gaz and Zim alone.

"Well let us go off and do our pretty Bumblebee work…UGGGH!" Zim gasped as Gaz grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall. No one paid any attention to them.

"What are you doing here Zim?" Gaz snapped.

"Zim? I am not Zim but Zim's identical cousin Zimella!" Zim batted his eyes.

"Listen you, I'm not in any mood for your stupidity," Gaz yanked Zim towards her and glared into his eyes. "Tell me what your game is before I beat the crap out of you."

"Very well," Zim sniffed, using his regular voice. "Since you asked so **nicely**…"

"Grrrr…." Gaz growled as she let him go.

"Zim has been studying your planet and has discovered these Bumblebee Scouts could make quite an effective army," Zim pulled away. "By infiltrating and becoming one of the Bumblebee Scouts I will learn your secrets. Secrets that will help me take over the Bumblebee Scouts and then the world! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You're going to use the Bumblebee Scouts to take over the **world?** That is the stupidest…" Gaz snarled.

"What are you going to do Gaz? Tell everyone that I am not a female? That I am an alien? Your brother does that all the time and no one believes him!" Zim grinned. "Well not the I'm not a female part obviously. But you get the idea!"

"Zim dressing up like a girl is pretty low, even for you," Gaz folded her arms.

"You obviously do not know the Invader Code," Zim said. "Rule Number One, do whatever it takes to take over your planet!"

"So if you have to cross dress to take over a planet you do it?" Gaz asked.

"If I have to dress like a female bear and wear a tutu I would do it!" Zim snapped. "There is no level of depravity I would not commit! No depth to which I would not sink in order to…"

"Okay, I get it," Gaz interrupted.

"There is nothing Zim would not do to complete his mission! NOTHING!" Zim yelled.

"I said I **got **it!" Gaz snarled. "Look, I admit that I pretended not to notice that you are an alien at skool because it annoyed Dib. But now the joke isn't funny anymore. So get out of here before I really…"

"How are you girls doing?" Mr. Eliot walked in.

"We are doing well! We are the bestest girl friends ever!" Zim returned quickly to his 'Zimella' persona. "Because being a girl is the bestest girl thing to do!"

"That's what I want to hear!" Mr. Eliot said cheerfully. "That's the spirit!"

"And tomorrow's science fair will be oh so much fun! We have come up with a project for the whole skool!" Zim cackled. "Yes! YES! ZIMELLA WILL RULE THE SCIENCE FAIR! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Okay that's a little **too** much spirit," Mr. Eliot gulped. He backed away.

"The project I bring to the science fair will not only prove Zimella is superior, but bring the skool and the human race to their knees!" Zim cackled.

"This isn't going to work Zim," Gaz said.

"Oh really? What are you going to do Gaz? Give up an entire night's worth of playing video games to make your own science project so you can stop me?" Zim asked.

Gaz thought for a minute. "Okay…You've got me there."

"That's what I thought. Just sit back and relax and play your little video games little Gaz as I do all the work on the science project and get the glory I deserve!" Zim cackled as he walked away.

"The little green weasel is better at this than I thought," Gaz grumbled. "This time he could actually succeed in taking over the skool. Worse, he could seriously cut into my game playing time."

The next day…

"I don't believe this…" Gaz groaned as she stood in the Skool gym.

"Behold! The Giant Bee project!" Zim cackled as he twirled around in his dress. All the scouts squealed at the sight of a giant bee. "A giant hive holding thousands of bees! To make honey!"

It was a giant bee. A giant robot bee. Inside was a thousand large robot bees you could see through a glass window. "Wow! Look at all those bees!" Mr. Eliot squealed.

"Yes, bees. Bees for gathering honey…" Zim snickered.

"Honey huh?" Gaz gave Zim a look.

"I've never seen bees like this! Gaz you and Zimella did some amazing work!" Mr. Eliot said.

"I cannot tell a lie," Zim batted his eyes. "I did all the work while Gaz stayed at home playing video games!"

"WHAT?" Gaz snarled.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Zim said.

"Yeah but…" Gaz realized what Zim is doing.

"Oh dear. I guess that means you get no credit for the science project Gaz. Which means no badges. But Zimella gets one!" Mr. Eliot stuck a badge on Zim's chest. "Good job Zimella!"

"HA! Zimella has gotten a badge of honor! Victory for **Zimella!**" Zim danced around.

"YAY! I mean Woof!" Gir popped out from behind in his dog costume.

"Uh my dog's part of the project on how dogs and bees get along," Zim whistled.

"Very imaginative Zimella! Good job!" Mr. Elliot said as he gave Zim a thumb's up.

"Wow. That makes Gaz the only one here without one badge," A Bumblebee Scout said. "Even that weird girl Zimella's got one. And she's been only here a day!"

"I'm not surprised. That Gaz is just a big a loser as her brother," Another scout said. This made Gaz mad. She glared at Zim.

"Better luck next time Gaz!" Zimella tweeted.

"Now I get why my brother hates you so much," Gaz glared at Zim. "And you know something…I'm starting to **agree** with him! Which is really depressing."

"I am a pretty, pretty buzzy pretty girl," Zim batted 'her' eyelashes and twirled around. "Flittering around on my buzzy bumblebee wings!"

"Why Zimella you are the most feminine girl I have ever met!" Mr. Eliot said cheerfully. "You could learn a lot from her Gaz."

Gaz glared at Mr. Eliot. "Or not!" He jumped back in fear.

"Come on! Those aren't even real bees!" Gaz said. "They're robots! I mean look at the size of them and they're made out of metal! Zim's obviously going to use them to attack you!"

"Looks like somebody is eating some sour grapes," A Bumblebee Scout snorted.

"Mr. Eliot since Gaz didn't even do anything she shouldn't even be here!" Another scout spoke up. "Even Heidi did a project!"

Heidi was in the corner with a very impressive layout and genetic model of a huge drug. A banner saying WHAT'S IN A HAPPY PILL was written above. "Okay to be fair she's one up on us since her whole life's one big drug testing science project but you get the picture!" The scout said.

"The girls have a point Gaz," Mr. Eliot said. "Maybe there's another way you can contribute to the group?"

Two minutes later…

"Explain to me again exactly how cleaning all the dishes in the cafeteria is contributing to the group?" Gaz snapped at Mr. Eliot. They were in the back of the cafeteria and there were piles of dirty dishes on a counter near a sink that had some cockroaches swimming in the water.

"Well not exactly the group per say but it would be nice to give the lunch ladies a break," Mr. Eliot said.

"Isn't there a dishwasher or something?" Gaz asked.

"No it's broken. That's a good idea for fundraiser isn't it? I'll run that by the group! Here's a sponge! Wipe them all clean!" Mr. Eliot left the room.

Gaz stared at all the dishes. There were mountains of them that needed to be washed. "So this is what it's like to be Dib?" Gaz thought. "I don't care for it."

CRASH!

"Ow…" Dib had crashed through the vent in the ceiling and was on the floor.

"Speak of the Devil…" Gaz said. "Do I even have to ask why **you're** here?"

"Gaz! Zim is planning something evil! Another plot to take over the world!" Dib got up. "Something to do with robot bees. I think it's some kind of bee mind control. Or he's just going to sting everybody. I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure on the mind control thing."

That's when Gaz had an idea.

"Dib…" Gaz said. "Everything you said is exactly **true!**"

"Now I know you don't believe me Gaz but I…Say **what?**" Dib said.

"Zim is dressed like a girl and is going to take over the minds of all the girls in the school to be part of his army!" Gaz said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib yelled.

"In fact…" Gaz thought quickly. "He's taking my mind over now! As we speak…Must resist mind control…" She faked a grimace (Not that hard for Gaz to do) and held her head. "My mind…Full of evil Zim thoughts!"

"GAZ NO! ZIM YOU FIEND!" Dib screamed.

Gaz made her eyes go big and said in her most syrupy sweet voice. "He's hurting me Dib."

"HE'S **WHAT**?" Dib screamed in rage. "This time Zim's gone too far!"

"Please Dib! Please save me!" Gaz turned on fake tears. "Do whatever it takes to stop Zim! **Burn** the building down if you have to just stop him and save me from his evil clutches!"

"Gaz! Zim you are gonna **pay!** Nobody messes with my little sister!" Dib had a strange evil fire in his eyes. "NOBODY MAKES MY LITTLE SISTER CRY! YOU ARE GONNA **PAY** ZIM! YOU HEAR ME? !"

Dib ran out of the room at full speed. Gaz stopped her fake tears. "That should be enough to get him going," She remarked. She started counting on her fingers. "Five…Four…Three…Two…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Bingo," Gaz smirked. She went into the next room to see what was going on. But before she left…

"Ooops," Gaz casually kicked the counter. Every single dish broke into pieces on the floor. "Now look what Dib has done." She whistled innocently and walked over to where the chaos was.

Gaz widened her eyes when she saw what was happening. Metal bees were flying everywhere, chasing and stinging people. Streamers were on fire. The sprinklers were going full blast getting everyone and everything wet. Of course wet metal bees and water are not a good combination so the bees combusted and exploded. And some of the explosions caused fires. And some of those fires attached themselves to people.

"OH GOD THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" A girl screamed as she was chased by a bee that was on fire.

"Never fails. If Dib even **thinks **someone else has made me cry he goes ballistic," Gaz snorted as she stood in the doorway. "And yet he has no problem when he makes me cry. Okay they're tears of shame but still…"

"Okay so maybe those bees **are** made of metal!" A scout screamed as she was chased by a giant metal bee.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Wow. That's a real big hole in the ceiling," Gaz looked up. "In fact I don't think there is a ceiling left."

"Oh God! Oh God! This is bad! This is so bad!" Mr. Eliot ran around screaming. He saw Gaz. "Gaz! What's going on! What is Dib doing here?"

"I invited my brother here," Gaz said sweetly. "He's going to come to all our functions. I can't wait to see what he does next week at the bake sale."

"No he isn't! I remember what he did at the **last **Skool bake sale!" Mr. Eliot shouted.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Dib laughed manically.

"OH GOD! LOOK WHAT HE AND THAT DOG ARE DOING TO ZIMELLA!" Mr. Eliot screamed. "It's too horrible to describe!"

"Look Eliot," Gaz grabbed him by the tie and yanked him down to her level. "As long as I'm in this bee hole I'm going to invite my brother to every event, jamboree, bake sale or whatever other lame event you've got. If **that** doesn't work I am going to have Dib pick me up and show up after every meeting. In other words, with Dib around scout life is going to get very rough for you! Really **rough!** And we both know there's only **one** way you can stop this from ever happening again."

"AAAAAAAAAHH! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" A girl screamed. "I HATE YOU ZIMELLA!"

"What's it gonna be, Eliot?" Gaz sneered. "You give me what I want, you get to have a scout troop."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"What's **left **of them," Gaz snarled.

Mr. Eliot looked terrified, sweat pouring down his face. "Uh…Uh…"

"OH MY GOD DID THAT BEEHIVE JUST **EXPLODE?**" Someone screamed. "KILLER BEES! KILLER BEES!"

"THEY'RE STINGING MY FACE! IT HURTS! THEY'RE RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" A popular Bumblebee Scout cried in agony.

"MY MOM'S A LAWYER! I'LL SUE!" Another screamed. "YEOW!"

Mr. Eliot caved. "I'll sign the paperwork. Gaz turn in your bee hat and uniform tomorrow. Now please! Get them to stop!"

"Who said anything about getting them to **stop?**" Gaz chuckled as she let Eliot go and he fell to the floor. "I just promised nothing like this would ever happen **again.**"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Wow, that's a lot of fire for one exploding bee," Gaz remarked. "Look at those bleachers burn."

"AAAAAAHHH!" Zim screamed as many bees from his robot army chased him. "NOT ME! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STING THE HUMANS! NOT YOUR BEE MASTER! AAAAHHH!"

"RIDE THE BEE! RIDE THE BEE!" Dib cackled as he rode on the giant metal bee with Gir behind him.

"YEAH! RIDE THE BEE!" Gir cried out.

"GIR! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE **MY **SIDEKICK! NOT DIB'S! YEOWWWWW!" Zim screamed.

"Actually this is pretty funny," Gaz smirked as she watched the chaos. "Hmm. Maybe I did get something out of the scouts after all?"

The next day Gaz was in her room after Skool, dressed in her usual attire and playing a video game on her bed. "Now **this** is the best way to spend an afternoon," She smirked.

"Gaz," Dib knocked on her door. "I'm real sorry I got you kicked out of Bumblebee Scouts."

"Eh. Don't be," Gaz waved as she played her game. "Somehow I'll pick up the pieces of my life and move on."

"No, don't go easy on me!" Dib said. "I know I can't make up for what I did but I can at least try. Let me treat you to Bloaty's tonight to start off with."

Gaz thought. "Well…I guess dinner at Bloaty's would help heal the pain a little." She saved her game and got off the bed. She gave Dib a look.

"What?" Dib asked.

"Nothing. I think I finally figured out your worth to me," Gaz smiled and patted him on the back. "Let's go get some pizza."

"I will never understand girls," Dib blinked.

Meanwhile in Zim's lair…

"I…Hate…Bees…" Zim lay on a medical table all swollen and puffy. "I hate bees…**so much!**"

"Honey!" Gir cackled as he covered himself in honey and licked himself.

"New Rule in the Invader Code Gir," Zim hissed. "Rule Number Forty Two…NO MORE BEES!"


End file.
